90scartoonfanficsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Orphan Page 4
The chihuaha was flying in the sky like a leaf blowing away from the wind. Lilith was screaming. People looked up from their windows, where they were walking and out of their cars. Mom and dad ran. "I'm tired in these high-heels. I look like a girl!" mom said, without any breath, "Of course you are! You're the mom! And moms are females!" dad exclaimed. "But i'm not-" "SSSSSSH!!!!!!!!" dad shushed furiously. "LOOK!" he called, pointing at the sky. Mom and dad saw Lilith! But the wind went stronger and Lilith went faster. "HELP ME MOM AND DAD! PLEASE!!" she screamed. She blew away in the distance. "I give up. I'm out of breath" mom wheezed. "We CANT GIVE UP! This is our daughter and she is important to us. We can't just let her go, just like that! We need her! And she needs us! Spread out! You go that way and i go this way!" dad explained in a truimphant voice. "GO!" he snapped. Mom ran to the direction that dad wants her go in and he went in his direction. In the morning..the chihuaha woke up. She was startled at the sight. Lilith was stuck in a tropical paradise! It wasn't slightly damp and rainy. She was surrounded by palm trees, grass, sand, hawaiian flowers and a lovely sea. Tiki statues stood still. A person came out from a bush and gave Lilith a straw. He left. The girl looked confused. "The palm tree"' '''a eerie voice called, with a misty finger pointing at a palm tree. Then it picked up a coconut and cracked it. The hand was made of dusty mist. It gave the coconut to Lilith and put the straw in it."Good luck" ''the voice said. "Good luck to you too" the chihuaha said, sounding a bit puzzled. The hand faded away. Lilith was sat on her own. She lifted up the coconut to her nose and sniffed it. It smelt of coconut milk. She took a sip and sighed. She felt like she was in a spa. The girl layed down on the sand, feeling it go through her scrawny toes. She heard her phone beep from the distance. ''"You forgot something" ''the voice said, throwing a pink phone. Lilith grabbed it. The voice was gone immediatly. Lilith checked her messages. One of them said: ''"Where are you??? I'm worried sick! I hope someone finds you, love from Dash xxx" ''and the other said "''I miss you darling. Me and daddy are looking for you. I found this weird bush and i dont know where it leads too. Oh, daddy's here with me. Love you loads, mom xxxx". '' Lilith turned her head quickly and saw a big, weird bush that the text was on about! The chihuaha gasped. She ran towards the bush, holding her phone and two coconuts. She opened the bush and she gasped. Mom and dad were there! She got so happy and so did the parents. They all hugged eachother tight. They missed eachother so much. Dash ran through the bush and joined in with the hug. Everybody was so happy to see Lilith again! THE END